


Celebration

by DrunkenOracle



Series: Blackouts [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alcohol, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkenOracle/pseuds/DrunkenOracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liara's paid off her family's debt to Meeran and made some new friends. Sounds like as good a time for drinks as any!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

Liara woke on the floor of Varric’s room in the Hanged Man, her head pounding. She swore she could feel blood rushing through her veins. “Sodding… nugshit…” She groaned the words out, but they didn’t sound like they’d come from her mouth, and she tried to roll to one side only to find a particularly spiky elf in her way. “Fenris…?”

“Not so loud, Hawke…” the elf growled out, his voice low. “Just… quiet…” The two managed to pull each other up into seated positions, grumbling every time their heads bumped together. They tried to take stock as they did. Isabela was in the far corner, and Anders was leaning against her. Really they were only missing Bethany, Varric, Aveline, and Merrill. Bethany would be in Gamlen’s hovel, Merrill would be in her home in the Alienage, Aveline was likely already awake and getting ready for more city guard things, and Varric was probably still asleep in his warm bed. They were wrong on that last count, at least.

“Ah, Waffles and Broody have awoken.” The dwarf laughed and passed them glasses of water, apparently enjoying his friends’ pain. “How are you feeling?”

“Shove it, Varric,” Liara moaned. “What happened last night?”

“You mean you don’t remember?” He laughed again, and both of the awake hungover parties grumbled and closed their eyes tight.

“Just tell us, dwarf.” Fenris pinched the bridge of his nose and downed his glass of water. “Now.”

“Alright, alright! Waffles here showed up in an exceptionally good mood…”

 

* * *

 

“Varric! Varric.” Liara had clearly already had a bit to drink by the time she’d arrived at the Hanged Man. “Varric, we need to celebrate.”

“Is that so, Waffles?” The dwarf laughed and accepted the bottle his friend handed to him, then took a swig of it. “And what’s the occasion?”

“The occasion…” The woman’s steps faltered a little before she grabbed hold of a nearby chair to keep her balance. “The occasion is that I paid off my debt to Meeran almost a week ago and haven’t celebrated yet. And the occasion is that I have friends to celebrate with!”

“It looks like you started celebrating without us.” The dwarf drank more. “I’ll have to catch up.”

Isabela arrived then, also clearly drunk. “Celebration? What are we celebrating?” A hiccup punctuated her question. “Are we drinking more?”

Varric chuckled. “Looks like. Try to round up Anders and Merrill, would you? We’re going to get Fenris and Aveline.” He downed a glass of ale that had been sitting out for him, and then the trio left, leaning on each other as they went.

Soon enough, Varric and Liara had arrived at the estate Fenris was calling home. They walked in, knowing that not only would the door not be locked, but Fenris wouldn’t answer if they knocked, and they made their way to the room he usually occupied. He was sitting by the fireplace, working on a bottle of Agreggio Pavali, and looked up when the other pair entered.

“Evening, Broody.” Varric grinned at the elf. “We’ve come to collect you for drinks.”

“I’m already drinking.” The elf’s low growl was monotone as ever.

“Oh, now, come on, Fenris.” Liara almost laughed as she spoke. “Wouldn’t you rather drink with us? We’ll tell stories and laugh ourselves silly and pass out in the Hanged Man.”

“You are determined that I should join you, then?” He drank more.

“I don’t think you’ll be able to get her to leave unless you come with us, Broody.” Varric took another swig from the bottle of brandy he held. “She wants to celebrate.”

“Then it seems I’m doomed to a night of raucous laughter either way.” The elf finished his bottle of wine before rising from his bench to accompany Varric and Liara back to the Hanged Man.

 

* * *

 

“Okay, I remember that much,” Fenris groaned, accepting another glass of water from Varric. “What, we just came here and drank ourselves blind?”

“Oh, there’s more,” Varric laughed. He forced the glass of water in Liara’s hand up to her lips as he spoke. “You’ve got to hydrate, Waffles. Come on.”

“If I drink this, will you tell us what happened next?” The woman rubbed at her eyes before taking a sip of the water.

“There we go, now… we got back to the Hanged Man…”

 

* * *

 

“So when he walks in, I’m elbow deep in this girl!” Isabela’s laughter rang through the Hanged Man as she finished her story and downed the last of her drink.

“You’re fucking kidding!” Liara choked back laughter before drinking more of her own brandy. “That’s unbelievable!”

“You have to have made that up.” Anders shook his head, staring at the pirate in disbelief. “There’s no way that happened.”

“It’s all true! I have this scar up here to prove it!” The Rivaini woman pointed it out, a little fleck of a scar marring her dark skin. “See? She had a piercing down there, and it came loose and jabbed me!” The group’s laughter was uproarious then, and they found themselves leaning against each other just to keep upright in their seats.

 

* * *

 

Liara drank more water and, confused, scratched at some dried blood on her arm. “What the fuck is this from?”

“What is what from?” Fenris’ head rolled over toward the woman and he tried to focus on her arm. He failed utterly. “I don’t see anything.”

“Oh, that?” Varric chuckled. “You and Isabela got into it…”

 

* * *

 

“So what color are your underclothes, Fenris? Are you ever going to tell me?” Isabela leaned against the elf and drank heavily from her bottle of brandy.

“I don’t see why I should do that.” Fenris smirked and worked on the bottle of whiskey he and Liara had been passing back and forth.

“Leave off it, Isabela,” Liara groaned, nearly falling into the elf’s lap as she grabbed for the whiskey and missed. “If he doesn’t want to say, he doesn’t want to say. Go, I don’t know, snuggle up to Anders or something.”

“But he’s asleep! You’re no fun. You two aren’t even talking over here, you’re just drinking whiskey and grunting at each other.” She pouted. “I mean, really, when you’re drunk with someone, you should at least snog.”

“That’s enough, Isabela.” Liara reached over and tried to pushed the pirate away by her shoulder. She missed, of course, and her arm got caught on a spike of Fenris’ armor.

 

* * *

 

“Wait, that’s what happened?” Liara’s face burned red. “Maker’s balls, I didn’t realize…”

“You two were already on your third bottle, after all.” Varric shrugged. “You all passed out not much later.”

Fenris chuckled dryly. “Looks like I’ve got my own personal attack Hawke.” He elbowed the woman weakly and finished his water. “Next time, let’s not invite Isabela. Or Anders.”

“What did Anders do?” Hawke shifted so she could see the elf. “Is there something Varric left out?”

“Not as far as I know. I just don’t like him.”


End file.
